


rock your socks off

by pornographicpenguin, susurruses (subsequence)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Chatting & Messaging, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Mixed Media, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornographicpenguin/pseuds/pornographicpenguin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/susurruses
Summary: Jaebum:What the fuck am I gonna doJaebum:Go yell over the sounds of ballsacks slapping together likeJaebum:Hey can everyone check their ankles I think one of you might be balls deep in my soulmate





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for betaing, [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee) ♡♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> hello this is a co-authored fic the two of us got to write together as Significant Others! we had a good time so we hope you all enjoy!! originally inspired by an unclaimed prompt leftover from the [tell me good boy fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/goodboyfest) that mia ran!!
> 
>  
> 
> the original prompt: "Soulmates!fic where jjp meet at a small, tasteful orgy (even better if Mark and Jackson are involved) and they have to try to figure out which attendee triggered the bond." - thank you to the original prompter!! :D

Yugyeom  
  
Gyeom Dude Please reply

Bam  
  
Bam Bambam Fuck's sake

The Kids  
  
Hello Death approaches Youngjae  
??? what's up? I'm going to die In a bathroom In a stranger's house Youngjae  
wait what i thought you were at that thing at hakyeon's house?? Virtual stranger Elegant Older Male Who Invites Me To Orgies Orgys? I'm going to die Youngjae  
im sorry wyat Bam  
LOLOLOL Why do you only show up now Bam  
u know why hold on gyeom read the chat it’s actually funny I didn’t fucking raise you like this Gyeom  
pfft why r u gonna die Youngjae  
WHY ARE YOU AT AN ORGY Gyeom  
bc life is short obviously Bam  
like his sausage fingers AYYYYYYY Gyeom  
AYYYYYYYYYYYY 😑 Youngjae  
i thought you were at a party?? you said you were at a party didn’t he say he was at a aprty????? Bam  
orgys a party Gyeom  
ye a SEX party My life has been irreversibly changed on this night And you’re all memeing I can’t believe this Bam  
lol pls what even happened that’s so serious Gyeom  
did u shit on someone’s dick Youngjae  
WTF NO Youngjae  
why am i in this chat why is my ace ass in this chat why is this HPAPENING WHY IS JAEBUM AT AN ORGY??? Bam  
he got invited dude keep up Gyeom  
sometimes i wish i was invited to an orgy……… Bam  
u can come to the next one at my place as long as u don’t mind like the 5 cats scratching at the bedroom door acting like they’re starving to death Youngjae  
literally no I can’t stand any of you right now Youngjae  
why can’t i be friends with normal gays Bam  
oxymoron Youngjae  
what did you just call me I’m trying to tell you something important!! Gyeom  
NO Fuck you Youngjae  
okay tell us your important thing Finally Okay So Bam  
i’m so excited to hear about all the hot buttsex jb is having Gyeom  
lol what butt I’m on my back getting fucked with my ankles up by my ears right Bam  
oh he’s actually Youngjae  
NEVER MIND DON’T TELL US THE THING Gyeom  
jseus Bam  
ok o k And there’s a lot going on I was kind of out of it because Jackson’s stroke game is phenomenal Youngjae  
i can’t read  Bam  
JACKSON?? Gyeom  
JACKSON/?? Oh Shit I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone Bam  
LIKE FENCING JACKSON??? Gyeom  
HOW BIG IS HIS Bam  
HOW’S HIS SWORDPLAY LOLOLOL Gyeom  
RAPIER AYYYYYYYYY BAM Youngjae  
I CANOOT Stop!! This is serious Youngjae  
FUCKING READ I need advice Bam  
only u would need advice on how to get fucked at an orgy That’s not what this is about You fucking animals I’m trying to ask for help here Youngjae  
where can it go from here how could it possibly Gyeom  
no let him finish Youngjae  
get worse Bam  
ye don’t blueball him THERE IS A TATTOO ON MY ANKLE Bam  
what Gyeom  
like a tasteful one?? Youngjae  
wait Bam  
did u get a white girl tattoo lololol NO Youngjae  
like a soulmate one?? Bam  
lmao pls ... Bam  
UHHHHH Bam  
FUCKING Youngjae  
holy shit Bam  
WHAT THE FUCK WHO MEETS THEIR SOULMATE Gyeom  
jack’s your soulmate???? Bam  
WHILE GETTING THEIR ASS REAMED BY FIFTEEN STRANGERS NO This wasn’t my first time hearing his voice It’s not fucking Jackson Bam  
THEN WHOMST Youngjae  
christ I don’t know!! I’ve heard everyone’s voices It’s loud Bam  
well yeah they fuckin Youngjae  
nnnnn It could be anyone here Fuck Gyeom  
wow u rly fucked urself huh Bam  
nah everyone else fucked him Not everyone!! Jackson was my first Gyeom  
lol ever?? I meant tonight and you know that Bam  
lolol ur luck is shit u didn’t even get TWO dicks at an orgy Youngjae  
i want to leave the chat but it’s like watching a trainwreck Bam  
before the universe smacked u with that lifelong commitment Thanks Youngjae Youngjae  
god Get fucked Bam Gyeom  
you met your soulmate at an orgy what are they gonna think?? Youngjae  
they are also at an orgy???? this is stressing me out Oh really?? It’s stressing YOU out???? I had to stop having SEX with jackson And hide in the BATHROOM Because my soulmate decided to let me hear his voice for the first time At an ORGY Bam  
press f to pay respects Gyeom  
f Youngjae  
hhhhhhhhhh Fuck you Bam  
wrong letter jae Not you Youngjae The rest of them They know who they are Gyeom  
what are u gonna do?? Youngjae  
you could just ask? Uhhh no What the fuck am I gonna do Go yell over the sounds of ballsacks slapping together like Hey can everyone check their ankles I think one of you might be balls deep in my soulmate Bam  
why do u assume he’s a bottom believe in a happy ending for urself How the fuck do I figure out who it is What do I even do Gyeom  
u know what u have to do God. Bam  
better get started checkin out those ankles bOI Brb


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jaebum:** You guys aren’t even helpful  
>  **Jaebum:** Why am I messaging you about this??

The Kids  
  
Youngjae  
oh man Bam  
huh Youngjae  
he didn’t even tell us what his tattoo was this is so sad Bam  
alexa play despacito lol fr tho bet it’s a fuckin cat Gyeom  
or a strawberry Bam  
bitch that’d be so cute i’m big cry Youngjae  
please Bam  
i want a fuckin strawberry tattoo Gyeom  
then go get one?? Okay so I have surveyed the visible ankles Bam  
and? Youngjae  
any luck? Which was not as many as you would expect Considering this is a fucking orgy Gyeom  
wait where did their ankles go Bam  
omg yugyeom u can’t just ask why people don’t have ankles I Everyone has their ankles?? Youngjae  
ffs Bam  
well ur wording left smth to be DESIRED Youngjae  
wait hold on You guys aren’t even helpful Why am I messaging you about this?? Youngjae  
so you were out there getting [redacted] Bam  
bc u gotta scream at someone Youngjae  
and then came back here to message us IMMEDIATELY and ...yeah Youngjae  
jaebum are you fucking naked??? I don’t have to asnwer that Youngjae  
oh my god Gyeom  
S;LADKFJALSKDJDLFKH Bam  
f Gyeom  
f Please just Shut up and help me figure this out jesus fucking christ I Require Assistance Bam  
ASSistance I Fucking Gyeom Bam  
LISTEN Gyeom  
huh Gyeommie wan kenobi You’re my only hope Bam  
WHAT Gyeom  
wat Bam  
WHAT ABOUT ME I’M NOT WORSE THAN HIM Youngjae  
AND I WAS JUST BEING HONEST?? Bam  
I’M THE FUNNIEST ONE HERE SHUT UP Funny how Gyeom and I are the only ones in this chat Gyeom  
i’m still not sure where everyone’s ankles went?? ... Youngjae I take it back Help Youngjae  
that’s what i thought Guys what the fuck do I do I don’t know who it is and I’m freaking out  Bam  
sorry i can’t fucking help i’m too busy being INSULTED Youngjae  
can you eliminate anyone? Well The people I already know are Hakyeon obviously Youngjae  
what about his like Bam  
maid? Youngjae  
husband? Jaehwan? Yeah he’s here Gyeom  
wym maid @bam??? Bam  
the one with the nose right?? Yes...? Bam  
he was in a maid outfit the one time i went over?? Youngjae  
i didn’t need to know that Oh christ Gyeom  
bitch they’re soulmates already anyway??? Bam  
are they??? That’s not the point here Bam  
u right dresses wouldn’t suit his figure Gyeom  
THAT'S NOT Excuse me?? Gyeom  
WHAT I MEANT Okay but the point of all this is finding my soulmate Hakyeon and Jaehwan aren’t relevant Gyeom  
wait so Bam  
why not tho Gyeom  
hakyeon and jaehwan are hosting an orgy so do they like Youngjae  
i think jaebum meant he’s heard their voices before, so he would’ve gotten his mark before Gyeom  
fuck in front of other people what the fuk Youngjae  
and they’re each other’s soulmates so they can’t be his anyways Bam  
gyeom out here asking the real questions Youngjae  
so it’s kind of a waste of time to talk about them Yes that’s what I meant Youngjae No I think Hakyeon just kind of chats and like watches? Although I guess everyone here is doing that? IDK tonight has been weird Bam  
that’s what happens when u go to fuck parties duh read a book Gyeom  
wait who else is there Uhhh Youngjae  
yeah we need to figure out a list to eliminate more people Gyeom  
i wanna know who’s been Fuckin Not too many people I know? Mark Tuan’s here Bam  
BRUHHH IS HIS DICK 24K Youngjae  
oh god not mark i game with him?? Gyeom  
DON’T BE STUPID BAM IT’S DIAMOND CRUSTY Also that kid gyeom knows Youngjae  
*encrusted Bam  
BITCH THAT WOULD HURT Gyeom  
WAIT WHO I don’t remember his name? Bam  
gyu? Gyeom  
eunwoo?? The shy one who likes bowling Gyeom  
FJCking Youngjae  
jeongguk???? Gyeom  
I DIDN'T KNOW Yeah him Bam  
LMFAOOOO Gyeom  
THAT HE LIKED BOYS/?? Bam  
HE’S LIKE 12 And that’s everyone I know Youngjae  
he’s older than yugyeom??? Bam  
he’s still like 12 omg Gyeom  
holy shit was he having SEX WITH SOMEONE D: No He was eating funyuns in the corner Bam  
bruh Maybe Hakyeon is babysitting him or something Bam  
no one’s gonna kiss u if u been eating FUNYUNS There’s uh Not a lot of kissing occurring Youngjae  
i like funyuns I think he’s probably safe Bam  
still who wants to stick their dick in a funyun hole Gyeom  
wait u mean i missed out on an orgy AND free funyuns Shut up I have funyuns at home, you can have some if you help me figure this out Gyeom  
:D But yeah that’s everyone I know? Gyeom  
even tho u paid for them Youngjae  
so that’s nine people you don’t know? Gyeom  
like a cuck Shut the fuck up I think I saw three ankles Bam  
wow someone there only has one foot You know what I mean!! And they were hard to see anyway Bam  
i’ve never known anything in my life Gyeom  
it's true They were all like Tangled up together?? Youngjae  
that sounds like a lot can you describe them maybe? Bam  
oof jae wants a piece Uhh Youngjae  
i have never wanted a piece  
i will never want a piece One was super ripped Youngjae  
you must be stopped And had a tattoo of a flower on his ass? Bam  
iconic And then there was the guy with the baby mullet Gyeom  
remember when jaebum had a mullet Bam  
we don’t speak of the dark days And the other one was just really loud Bam  
the terf bangs were the worst part tho And kind of looked like an anemic chipmunk Youngjae  
oh boy But like a hot chipmunk They were all hot tbh Youngjae  
i Bam  
fucken furry Youngjae  
beg your pardon Listen but that’s still six more people And I only counted like nine total when I was out there IDK where Jackson went Bam  
why is there this much math in a chat this gay Youngjae  
where else could they be?? Gyeom  
my head hurts Upstairs I guess The thing is in the basement They could be up in the kitchen?? Bam  
lol welcome to my D U N G E O N Hakyeon & Jaehwan are both just. Gone Gyeom  
omg are they doing smbd Youngjae  
SMBD?? This isn't... Gyeom  
yeah suck my big DICK Please........ Youngjae  
-_- Bam  
LOLOLOL Youngjae  
you’re not funny!! Gyeom  
LMFAOOOOO There were four people whose ankles I couldn’t see But there’s a problem Bam  
i see no problem They were having sex with Each Other Youngjae  
oh yikes Bam  
i still see no problem?? There was one guy sucking another guy’s dick & two guys doing handjobs on the floor Gyeom  
Doing Handjobs Youngjae  
on the FLOOR?? Please stop I am having a crisis Bam  
why are y’all freaking out so much Gyeom  
jaebum’s stupid that’s why Excuse me?? Bam  
u right Youngjae  
why wouldn’t we be freaking out this is a weird situation Bam  
okay i meant about the floor but also Gyeom  
tru the floor isn’t that weird Thank you, Youngjae Bam  
the solution in general is so obvious anyway?? Oh really Is it Really Bam  
u gotta do Youngjae  
i don’t like where this is going Bam  
what u came there Gyeom  
let him speak Bam  
to do ;) I don’t think I like what you’re implying Bam  
u gotta SUCK SOME DICK 😀😀😀😀😀 When I came here I didn’t have a soulmate!! Bam  
🍆👅💦 It’s different now!!! Bam  
😩😩😩😩 I hate Everything about what you choose to be Gyeom  
i mean tbf that’s what u came there to do so what’s the problem I wasn’t soul-bonded to someone else when I came here to suck dick!! Youngjae  
you already know how i feel about all this soulmate business Bam  
oh god look what u did I have done nothing Bam  
he’s not gonna stop now u got him started Gyeom  
u should’ve known better than to bring up s**l b*nds around jae!!!! Youngjae  
your soulmate hypothetically already existed when you went, even if you didn’t know who it was Bam  
ohhh my god i’m getting a M I GRAINE Youngjae please now is not the time for a tirade against the social construct of soulmates Youngjae  
YOU JUST FOUND YOUR SOULMATE WHAT BETTER TIME IS THERE When I’m not naked!! Youngjae  
FUCK DON’T REMIND ME Gyeom  
don’t be a coward jaebum Bam  
okay but even youngjae agrees with me Youngjae  
don’t put words in my mouth Don’t use him against me Bam  
u know he’s gotta SUCK DICK Youngjae  
NO??? I WAS JUST SAYING IF THAT WAS WHAT WAS HOLDING HIM BACK They’re already having sex with each other anyway I would have to like...approach THAT IT SHOULDN’T BE BECAUSE OF THE SOULMATE THING What if I suck someone’s dick who isn’t my soulmate????? That is the WORST CASE SCENARIO Gyeom  
i mean for all you know your soulmate is the one chokin on someone else’s dick right now, so… Bam  
see!! there is nothing holding you back!!!! Oh god Bam  
DON’T BE A COWARD What if I’ve never actually heard bowling kid speak Gyeom  
COWARD!!  and it’s him and he just watches me suck dick from the corner Gyeom  
COWARD!!! While he eats funyuns Gyeom  
COWARD!!!!! Bam  
COWARD!!!!!! And then I have to live with that for the rest of my life Gyeom  
you’ve heard jk speak before i wouldn’t worry about that Have I???? He never talks??????? Gyeom  
u def heard his jessi impression Shit you’re right Bam  
just pick a hot guy & suck his dick  Youngjae  
yeah see that would be fine Gyeom  
grope his ankles a little bit idk it’s not that hard It just feels weird Bam  
don’t think about that just think about impressing your soulmate with ur deepthroating skills Youngjae  
NO Don’t talk about me deepthroating You don’t even know I can do that Youngjae  
... Bam  
bitch we’ve all seen you eat I’m ignoring that Gyeom  
TRUUU Youngjae  
who cares about the soulmate honestly just find someone you want to spend the night with and have a good time Hmm Bam  
oh no What! Bam  
that’s what u say when ur not listening Youngjae  
goddammit I don’t know what you mean Gyeom  
ur still gonna go look for ur soulmate aren’t u Brb Have some dicks to suck and some ankles to grope Youngjae  
i don’t know why i bother with y’all

**Author's Note:**

> mia links: [twitter](http://twitter.com/mianderings) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/mianderings)   
>  jay links: [twitter](http://twitter.com/pornographicpen)
> 
>  
> 
> jay is a much school boy and we gotta write this together also coding is hell so idk when this will update, but i hope u all enjoy regardless


End file.
